ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 15 - All thoughts to the Devil
The fifteenth volume of Against the Gods. Characters Main Characters * Yun Che * Yun Qianying Notable Characters * Mu Xuanyin * Zhou Xuzi * Long Bai * Qianye Fantian Major Events * With the help of Xiao Lingxi who translated the second fragment of the World-Defying Heaven Manual, Yun Che gained a deeper understanding of the Law of Nothingness. * Jie Yuan tells Yun Che that Hong'er's part of soul was modeled by Ni Xuan but not Sword Spirit God Clan' patriarch because Evil God didn't want his daughter's soul be stained by someone else. * Jie Yuan binds You'er for Yun Che's soul in a way that You'er and Hong'er share the same sword soul and their existence is depending on Yun Che's. Yun Che on that way got a new sword but unfortunately he couldn't even hold it in his hands. * Jie Yuan decides to sacrifice herself and her clansmen for the sake of Primal Chaos Dimension. If Yun Che didn't save her daughters, she would never make this decision. * Jie Yuan plants Dark Seed ( contains 3 drops of the source blood of the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor) in Yun Che which will activate only if Yun Che loses all hope and starts to hate the current world. * Yun Che convinced Zhou Xuzi that Jasmine is controlling the Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations but not the opposite and asked him to not pursue her anymore while Jasmine will return with Yun Che to the Blue Pole Star and will stay away from the Realm of the Gods under the condition that no one will disturb their planet. Zhou Xuzi accepts that and transmits his decision to all God Emperors of the Realm of the Gods. * Mu Bingyun told Yun Che about Mu Xuanyin's feelings for him. After that, Yun Che comes to Mu Xuanyin and hugs her for the first time considering her his woman. * Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit tells Yun Che a reason why Mu Xuanyin was so good to Yun Che since he came to the Realm of the Gods, Mu Xuanyin was all this time controlled by the Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit who ordered Mu Xuanyin to view Yun Che as the most important thing in her life. * By Yun Che's order Ice Phoenix Divine Spirit before dissipation stops influencing Mu Xuanyin and returns Mu Xuanyin her free will. Mu Xuanyin doesn't want to see Yun Che after she recovered her free will. * When Jie Yuan was going out of the Primal Chaos Dimension, her clansmen Devil Gods appeared in the dimensional channel and wanted to enter the Primal Chaos Dimension and exact their revenge on all living beings at all costs, even when Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor told them they are not allowed to enter, they didn't back down. * Jasmine came to help the forces of the Realm of Gods to destroy the dimensional channel made by the World Piercer in order to stop arrival of the Devil Gods. When they finally done it, Eternal Heaven God Emperor Zhou Xuzi sneak attacks Jasmine and sends her together with Jie Yuan and all Devil Gods out of the Primal Chaos Dimension. * Yun Che attacks Zhou Xuzi but was sent away by Honorable Tai Yu. Qianye Fantian and Dragon Monarch give support to Zhou Xuzi. * All God Emperors and Divine Masters except Xia Qingyue support Zhou Xuzi. Yun Che shows Dark Profound Strength in front of all present God Emperors and Divine Masters. * Considering Yun Che a Devil, now everyone except Xia Qingyue wants to kill him. Qianye Fantian uses Brahma Soul Bell in order to free Qianye Ying'er from master-slave contract created by Yun Che. * Xia Qingyue wants to kill Yun Che. * Qianye Ying'er saves Yun Che from the deadly attack of Xia Qingyue by using her Void Illusion Stone on him because she was still under the effect of the slave seal. * The Three Old Ones from the Heavenly Mystery Realm come to the Eternal Heaven God Emperor and tell him Yun Che will become Devil God in the future, his friends would be safe while all enemies will be destroyed. After this prediction Zhou Xuzi starts to target Blue Pole Star, using the Voice of Eternal Heaven to reveal the location of Blue Pole Star to whole Eastern Divine Region. * Yun Che wakes up and as soon as he found out that Eternal Heaven God Emperor and Dragon Monarch are going to the Blue Pole Star, he uses the Escaping Moon Immortal Palace and leaves the Glazed Light Realm heading to the Blue Pole Star in order to save his family members. * Xia Qingyue destroys the Blue Pole Star in front of Yun Che's eyes. * Yun Che divorces Xia Qingyue. * Mu Xuanyin saves Yun Che from being killed by Xia Qingyue. * Mu Xuanyin exerts her strength at max to free Yun Che and let him escape from encirclement of several God Emperors and Divine Masters, she even used profound skills which use her life force. Her attempt to save Yun Che was crushed by Long Bai who mercilessly strikes her. * Mu Xuanyin's life force dissipates. Yun Che uses the Dragon Soul Domain and escapes together with Mu Xuanyin using the Void Illusion Stone. * Qianye Ying'er is betrayed by her father, Qianye Fantian. Not only he is going to present her to Nan Wansheng but he cripples her Profound Vein so her cultivation will never advance to Divine Master Realm. *Qianye Ying'er finds out her mother was killed by her father, Qianye Fantian. Before Qianye Fantian made the final move as she knows too many secrets of the Brahma Monarch God Realm, Gu Zhu risks his life to save her by sending her out of the Brahma Monarch God Realm. *Yun Che returns Mu Xuanyin's corpse to the Snow Song Realm. A month later, he came to the Northern Divine Region. *Yun Che fused with 2 drops of the origin devil blood of Jie Yuan while the third drop is left for Yun Che's cultivation cauldron. Jie Yuan told him that the current World of Primal Chaos has an enormous secret and a great hidden danger. *Yun Che meets with Dongfang Hanwei and accepts her request for help. *Yun Che killed two 10th Level Divine Kings and subdued Nine Great Sects in the east region of the East Ruins Realm. *Yun Che meets with Qianye Ying'er in the Northern Divine Region and she asked him to help her kill her father, Qianye Fantian. In exchange for his help she offers Yun Che her body. *Yun Che gives Qianye Ying'er a new name, Yun Qianying. *Yun Che dual-cultivates with Yun Qianying. *Yun Che meets with Nanhuang Chanyi. *Yun Che finds the Heretic God's Wind Seed. Category:Volumes